


Touch

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Hands-free Orgasms, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Part 2 to Kiss.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dawnieangel76](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dawnieangel76).



> Smuttt smut between Dark and Anti as requested ;)

Anti feels his back hit the bed with a _thud_. _God_ was he happy to be home. It had taken him forever to gain total control of Jack, but now that he had it, he wasn't going to let it go. He looked up at Dark, eyes glazed over with desire, and smiled as he felt rough lips graze over his. Reveling in the pleasure his master was giving him, he whined at the lack of friction between them, and the amount of clothes he was wearing. As if reading his mind, which, knowing Dark he _actually_ did, he began kissing and biting Anti's neck as he removed his achingly tight jeans. Anti let out a sigh of relief, then gasped as the harsh bite Dark left on his neck. Normally, Anti would be begging Dark to talk to him, but they didn't need words, they just needed each other.

"Are you gonna be a good little slut?" Dark whispered into his ear, fingers grazing over his sensitive nipples making him writhe below him, "Or do I need to tie you up?"

Anti rolled the words over in his head, and almost denied the bondage, but he saw the sparkle in Dark's eyes, and knew it would give him pleasure to see his baby boy all tied up. "Tie me up daddy."Anti breathed, kissing Dark's neck in approval, "I deserve it." He heard Dark growl lowly as he forced himself off the bed, grabbing the rope from the sidetable drawer.

"Good answer baby, look at you, all blushing and horny _just for daddy_... _gorgeous_." Dark hummed as he tied Anti's hands up over his pointy ears, then he kissed his way down Anti's body, gingerly tying his ankles to the bed post. "Comfy?" He asks, and Anti wiggles a bit then nods. "Good. Be a good boy and wait for daddy to get back okay? I've got some toys i think you'll _really_ love." Anti shivers with excitement as Dark disappears, and Anti waits for him patiently like he always does. Soon enough, Dark comes back and marvels at Anti, inhaling sharply. " _Fuck_ aren't you a sight?" He says, stalking towards the bed and dropping his boxers to reveal his throbbing cock. Anti's mouth goes dry at the sight, and he tries his best not to stare. He hears Dark laugh, snapping his eyes back up as he watches red eyes glow with mischief. " _Oh...the things I'm about to do to you..._ "

He crawls on the bed again over Anti, resting the vibrator and water bottle next to him. "Safe word?" He asks, slowly stroking Anti's leaking cock.

" _Ffffu_ -its re _HHHHNG_ " He squeals as Dark flicks his thumb over his slit, spreading precum over his head. Dark laughs as he picks up the vibrator.

"Ready?" He asks, flicking his thumb again and making Anti arch his back off the bed.

" _Ffffuuuuh_ yes daddy yes!" He screams as he feels the vibrator touch his head on its highest setting. He bucks around, but Dark pins him under him, both their cocks holding the vibrator in place as Dark moans above him.

"Fuck yes baby...making those beautiful noises for me... _all for me_..." Dark says as he grinds Anti again, wrapping strong hands around his throat just the way Anti loves it. His head begins to swim, he can see white spots forming in the corners of his eyes, and he loves it. He can stop Dark with one word, one color, but he _won't_. Sometimes he loves feeling like this, helpless. Powerless. _Overwhelmed_. He can feel Dark grinding down on him, the vibrator constantly hitting the head of his cock, making him scream for his daddy. He can feel his orgasm rushing towards him...he just needs a little more...He wants his daddy to hurt him...he can't breathe, his cock is throbbing for release...he's so close..." _daddy_..." He croaks out, " _hit me...please_...I need- _hnnng_ \- I fuckin'-" Dark shushes him with a hard slap to the face and it pushes him over the edge.

"Cum for me baby..." Dark says, and cum he does. It splatters all over his chest and stomach, his screams ringing through the house. Dark continues to grind into him, the vibrator making Anti scream in pain from overstimulation, but he knows Dark won't stop. He knows Dark wants him to cry, writhe under him from exhaust. "Again baby...cum for me again..." He hears Dark grunt as he slaps him again then grasps his reddened throat, pressing down all his weight on Anti.

"Oh fuck, fuck, daddy, _**daddyyyy**_!" Anti screams as another orgasm hits him, tears welling up in his eyes as he hears Dark moan above him and squeeze his throat tighter, releasing all over Anti's messy, spent body. He breathes for a second then reaches down to turn off the vibrator and sitting it to the side, untying Anti and pulling him into a cuddle. Anti snuggles in, catching some much needed breath and muttering one word.

" _Red_." He says, taking the water bottle from Dark and drinking it down greedily. Dark only chuckles and holds him close, worrying about cleaning up later. He presses a kiss to Anti's head and sighs.

"Welcome home."

**Author's Note:**

> Shit im trash. Kinkshaming is welcome tho <3


End file.
